


Between the Lines

by Kokoai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Riku wasn't convinced him wearing a dress would in anyway help Gaku with practicing lines, but who was he to argue.
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 35





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to be a 3.5k endeavor but oops. Anyway, more Riku in dresses okay let a trend start.

For Gaku to come home with two copies of the script for his latest job was par for the course, but when he handed Riku a bag with what he called ‘a work uniform’ Riku had raised an eyebrow. Nonetheless Riku had agreed to it before he had actually looked at the outfit in question. 

Now he stood in front of the mirror scrutinizing his appearance. While white was by no means an unusual color for him, having a tight fitting bodice with a neckline that curved around the base of his neck and flowed into capped sleeves that only covered half his shoulders was an odd feeling. Even stranger, was how the back of the dress was open, he’d worn enough outfits that exposed his chest but he couldn’t recall a single time outside of swimsuit photos that he could feel cold air against his back. 

There was almost a seamless transition between the bodice and the skirt that spilled over his hips and flared out around his knees. There were two layers, a solid white underlayer and lace overtop. 

He took a deep breath before he adjusted the straps on his shoulder and smoothed out the dress skirt that barely touched his knees. As he walked back out into the living room he clutched the fabric against his hip. 

"Are you sure about this Gaku?" Riku's question met a silent stare. 

"Gaku?" Riku tilted his head as he stepped closer. 

"I, uh, yeah this is good." Gaku had been too caught up in examining how the fabric clung to Riku’s every curve and how it accentuated the shape of his chest. That slight blush on Riku’s cheeks was the only accessory Gaku thought he needed.

"Is this really necessary just to run lines?"

"It's easier if you look the part." That wasn’t a lie on Gaku’s part, it really was easier if he could...semi pretend Riku wasn’t his long term boyfriend. They had gotten distracted in past attempts. Mostly romances where the lines would have them confessing feelings. Which was exactly what this was. 

"Somehow I don't think your co-star will be this flat chested wearing something like this." Riku’s hands skimmed over his chest, pushing at the fabric as if he could flatten it anymore. 

"Well I wouldn't be staring at her chest anyway." Gaku huffed as he turned his head away.

"But you're staring at mine." 

Gaku choked. True his eyes hadn’t left that edge of the white fabric that curved around the base of his neck, but damn did he always have to be perceptive at the worst times. His heart skipped a beat when Riku brought a finger up to trace between his pecs.

"I guess I'd stare at yours too." Riku spoke low.

"Oh you guess? Maybe I won't be shirtless around you anymore." Gaku had his years of acting experience to thank for the smooth delivery.

"You…" There was that pout that Gaku found absolutely adorable. The way the skirt billowed around him as he shifted his weight however was an attack Gaku had not braced for.

"I wouldn't complain if you wore things like this more often." Gaku’s hand came up to barely skim over Riku’s hip. 

"So you are into weird things after all…" How Riku’s expression could go from pouting to devilish smirk in a moment Gaku didn’t know. Must run in the family he wagered. 

"If thinking you look stunning is weird then I guess so." 

Riku's cheeks burned at that and he looked away. 

“Saying things like that…” Riku muttered as he took a small step towards Gaku, who only hummed as he met Riku’s gaze.

Silence fell over them, their gazes locked. Hands twitched but didn’t move. Not until Riku swallowed and took another step forward, his hands came to Gaku’s shoulders to give him grip as he rose on his toes to press his lips softly against Gaku’s. 

A startled gasp vibrated into the kiss, but that quickly dissolved as their lips began to move in a rhythm both knew perfectly. 

As Riku lowered himself back to flat footing, Gaku not only pressed harder, his tongue shoved it’s way past Riku’s barely parted lips. 

While Gaku pulled Riku against him by an arm around his waist, Riku smoothly slid a leg between Gaku’s. The sloppy sounds of their lips that quickened in tempo overshadowed the gasps and moans that left them. 

All Riku had to do was push his hips forward a little and Gaku would moan and grip him tighter. Of course Riku knew _exactly_ what he was doing by pushing his groin against Gaku’s thigh. He knew that when Gaku’s hand pressed against the small of his back he would get what he wanted.

Meanwhile Gaku knew exactly what Riku was doing, even when those lithe hands slid down his chest and abdomen and then slid under his shirt before climbing back up. Every move Riku made was aimed at getting Gaku as hot and bothered as possible. 

It never failed. 

A string of saliva broke from their tongues as Gaku pulled back. He wanted to hear Riku’s unrestrained sounds, and thus lowered himself to the nip at the crook of Riku’s neck. 

Each push had Riku taking a step back, until his back hit a wall. Riku tried to breathe only for his chest to be flush to Gaku’s, his entire body pinned against Gaku’s warmth. 

"Ga-Gaku…" Riku gripped the back of Gaku's neck, his thumb relaxed over that particular spot at the base of.his hairline. A low moan rumbled against Riku’s ear before he felt the slick warmth of Gaku’s tongue around the shell. That had been distracting enough that Riku barely felt the hand travel down his thigh. At least not until he felt skin against skin.

The higher that hand went the more Riku's breath hitched until Gaku stopped with his fingers at the dip between Riku's leg and hip. Riku hiccuped. Anxiety pooled in his chest as Gaku pulled back.

"What's…" Gaku's words died as he pushed a finger underneath a thin band of fabric that he swore felt the same as the lace of the dress. 

Riku turned his head as Gaku's movements stopped.

"Is it...do you not like it?" 

Gaku hummed, and then suddenly Riku was cold. He had a second to begin to open his eyes before they clamped shut again as he let out a loud moan. Somehow, in only mere seconds Gaku had dropped down and dove under the dress. Riku hadn’t even felt the fabric move. One second he had been cold and desperate for Gaku against him again, and the next he felt lips against his thigh. 

Riku could only clutch at what he thought was Gaku's shoulders and moan. Not being able to see Gaku came with a rush he couldn't describe. 

He could always read Gaku's movements with ease, could always guess at what he would do simply by the look in his eyes. Now however, Riku had nothing to go off. 

He had no clue when Gaku would press hard against his cock. Nor could Riku anticipate when teeth would scrape his skin as the lace was tugged down. 

Gaku had considered going slowly, letting himself indulge in taking in Riku's cock inch by inch. He started to press his tongue against the underside and slide his lips around, then he took a deep breath and relaxed his throat before pushing until his nose brushed against the hair around Riku's cock. 

The dress muffled the sound but nothing could hide the shiver that ran down Riku. Gaku kept his hands on Riku's hips, knowing those twitches and spasms meant Riku wanted more. Slowly Gaku pulled back only to take Riku back completely in one motion. 

Riku couldn't keep his hands still, no place let him keep a steady enough grip to handle the ecstasy igniting his blood as Gaku hummed around him. 

Riku felt constricted at the panties stretched between his knees, but he couldn't form words. The only sounds he could make were fragmented attempts at Gaku's name. 

As Gaku's hands traveled down Riku's legs, pulling the panties with them, Riku held a breath. The moment he felt fabric at his ankle he kicked them off and Gaku hooked a leg over his shoulder. 

"Gaku...I'm—" Riku was cut off by his own moan. Gaku had pulled back to kiss Riku's tip, and then Riku felt himself slam back against Gaku's throat. If that hadn't pushed Riku over then the finger that pushed into him at the same time did. 

Riku tore at the skirt until he could see Gaku, and tangled his hands in his hair. Continuous moans exploded from Riku. He could hardly feel himself spilling into Gaku. Every drop went straight down Gaku's throat. 

Riku whimpered as Gaku slid back, knowing he had one more burst coming, and tried to stop him. He knew by the pressure against his tip that he'd shot onto Gaku's face. 

Riku could have orgasmed again from watching Gaku lean back and still have cum on his cheek. 

Gaku swiped the fluid off his face and licked it off his hand. Riku hardly had a chance to catch his breath before Gaku kissed him. His own taste lingered on Gaku's tongue that dove straight down his throat.

If not for his grip on Gaku's shoulders and the arm around his waist, Riku would have fallen. The tremble in his knees was noticeable as Gaku locked his free arm under Riku's thighs and lifted him up. The dress stuck between them but neither paid attention. 

Riku wrapped a hand around the back of Gaku's neck and pressed lightly. Riku whimpered as their lips parted. 

"Ah fuck...Riku." 

Although that sound was worth it. Riku pressed harder and Gaku arched into him. 

"You're really making it hard to pace things." Gaku breathed heavily as Riku kneaded his fingers against Gaku's neck.

The feeling rushed Gaku quicker than expected and left him senseless, simply holding Riku tighter in response.

"What if I don't want slow?"

"I don't keep lube in my pocket all the time you know."

"You'll have to loosen me up more then." Riku caught Gaku's lips before he could argue. 

Gaku's hand started down Riku's chest, traveled everywhere along the way to his thigh, and then stopped there with a light squeeze as he tossed a questioning glance at Riku. 

"Gaku...hurry...please." Riku moaned each word between kisses. 

"Should we move to the bedroom?" 

"I want you now." Riku pushed his hips forward. 

"But—"

" _Gaku_ ," Riku paused to look him dead in the eyes before stressing each individual word, 

"Fuck me already please."

That had opened a floodgate, Riku knew it and yet he still jumped at the two fingers that pushed into him. His moans were high and short as he was stretched with no hesitations. The screams tore at him as he couldn't anticipate whether he would be thrusted into, stretched, or if those fingers would twist and curl inside him. 

"Nnn you're so tight. You sure…?"

"How—ah, mmpf.. many times, ah fuck Gaku." Riku could hardly think past the euphoria but somehow impatience boiled beneath it. 

He knew Gaku was being cautious. But that didn't fit with Riku's needs. 

Riku pulled Gaku back into a deep kiss and rocked his hips as forcefully as he could. He wanted Gaku deep in him already. If him squeezing around Gaku's fingers and tightening his hold around his waist didn't get the message across then Riku would truly start begging. 

Gaku lifted Riku off the wall and took a better hold on him before he started walking. 

"Gaku." Riku almost cried.

"Just a bit and you can have your way with me." Gaku kissed him softly, but Riku instantly pushed and prodded. His hands found their way around Gaku's neck where he pressed into that sweet spot on Gaku's neck. No matter how many times he abused that spot it would always unravel Gaku the same.

Even Gaku knew what it and Riku did to him but nonetheless Gaku's grip tightened as he moaned low and pushed Riku's tongue back with his own. 

They fell into a rhythm all theirs; tongues slid and pushed before pulling back to allow for a brief moment of air. Lips pressed soft and hard against each other's with the beat of their hearts. Riku rocked his hips during every quick breath, and each breath Gaku took was a sharp gasp. 

It had taken a long while for Gaku to lay Riku on the bed. The dress flared out around his hips, thighs exposed and the hem draped over his hard cock. Those fiery strands of hair splayed around him in a mess that made Gaku's heart slam into his ribs. Riku's sunset eyes seared into him with continued pleas. 

In one motion Gaku yanked his shirt off, and he shivered at how Riku's eyes traced every curve. Usually Gaku could undo his belt and kick his pants off in mere seconds. When he started on the buckle he froze. Riku's hand had lazily swiped over his thigh, shoved the dress up further, and then gripped his own cock. 

"Gaku…" each syllable came with Riku pumping himself slowly. Riku saw Gaku's hands twitch and knew he was holding himself back. Despite Gaku being right there, Riku's eyes closed as he spread his legs open more and kept pumping himself while thinking about how much his blood would burn when Gaku touched him. 

He breathed in Gaku's name, as if the other wasn't there at all. As his hand moved faster each pump sent even more euphoria through him and left him arching into his own hand. 

Gaku fell entrapped to the sight. Watching Riku pleasure himself as if he were alone sent fire through Gaku like none other. He wanted to touch Riku more than ever but for once he deemed it not worth it. Sure he could get Riku moaning and keening with a single touch, but Riku was already doing that to himself. 

When Riku's moans and cries of Gaku's name were at their peak, he stopped himself, throwing both arms above his head as he finally looked at Gaku. 

Gaku's heart beat fast as he realized what Riku was asking for. There was no hesitation for Gaku to drop down on the edge of the bed, grab Riku's thighs and push them farther apart before his head dove down to swallow Riku once more. Not once had Gaku needed to bob or even swirl his tongue, the mere heat of Gaku's mouth was all it took to push Riku over the edge. His voice cracked as he filled Gaku's mouth. Only once the spasms stopped did Gaku pull back, a trail of cum running down his chin, and he swallowed particularly loud. 

Riku vaguely heard something clatter to the floor, and then the bed creaked as Gaku came to hover above him. Even with how dark the room was, those grey eyes sparkled bright as any star Riku had seen. 

Riku had started to raise a hand only for it to fall back at pressure against his thigh. 

"You okay to keep going?" Gaku breathed heavy, the heat making Riku shiver. 

Riku was quick to loop his arms around Gaku's waist and utilize his entire body weight to flip their positions; something he couldn't do if Gaku resisted for even a moment, but he never did. 

Riku's hands sat on Gaku's chest as he rolled his hips against Gaku's, taking extra care to push his ass against Gaku's cock. As much as Riku needed to lower himself onto Gaku, he would hold back until he had concrete consent. 

"I did say you could have your way with me." As he spoke he brought a hand up to tuck Riku's hair back, before it slid over Riku's shoulder and around to rest between his shoulder blades.

That had been all that was needed for Riku to sit up straighter, reach between them to hold Gaku steady while his other hand reached behind him to spread himself before he lowered his hips. 

Riku knew better than to move too fast, so he set a pace of sliding down so much, taking a breath and then sliding a little more. Once he had Gaku's full length in him, his eyes shut as his head fell back. 

Gaku bit his lip as he fought the urge to thrust his hips up. Every little shift Riku made around him left him gasping. 

"Riku." His own voice laced with all his desire. 

"Need a minute...you're so big…" 

Gaku's hands skimmed along Riku's hips, sides, and shoulders. One strap fell off Riku's shoulder and caused the bodice to fall enough that his collar bone was exposed.

His hand against Riku's back pressed down and Riku practically screamed then. Gaku couldn't be sure if those sounds were his name or simply those of euphoria. 

What would have been Riku slowly rocking his hips turned into him slamming himself down after leaving only the tip in him. Gaku's muttered curses only fueled him more. 

If Riku wasn't gasping, he was moaning Gaku's name. Each sound came with another downward thrust. His nails dug into Gaku's chest, one became covered in Gaku's own hand and held him in place there as Gaku started to meet Riku's thrusts. 

Riku's moans echoed through the room, drowning out every sound Gaku made, yet still rang out loud against skin slapping skin. 

"You're so beautiful like this." Gaku managed the words between moans. The sight of Riku above him, a flustered mess with the dress falling off his shoulder, sweat slicked hair stuck to his cheeks, and the brightest red coloring all the way to the tips of his ears was something Gaku would never forget. 

"Ah— you can't...not fair…" Riku's mind was nothing but waves and waves of euphoria. Gaku talking like that always hit him deep. 

"Fair doesn't get you singing more." 

That pushed Riku's voice an octave higher. His entire body trembled so intensely Gaku had to shift both hands to Riku's hips to keep him in place. Each thrust rocked Riku's entire body, and left him gasping for the smallest bit of air. 

Gaku started to worry that his breathing was becoming too ragged, too strained but Riku kept that dark lustful gaze, and his hands kept a tight hold of Gaku's arms. 

"Little more… fuck I'm so close Gaku...Gaku…" Riku's song neared its end, the verses quickened, each call of Gaku's name a rising crescendo until his voice swelled and hit the highest note within Riku's range. 

As Riku's voice faded out, Gaku made one last thrust before he spilled. 

The dress stuck between them, keeping Gaku from feeling the full thrum of Riku's heart, but didn't dampen the sound of Riku's sudden cough. 

"You okay?" Gaku barely had the breath for those two words. 

"I'm fine." The wheeze behind those words left Gaku unconvinced. He didn't move anyway, but he kept a grip on Riku's hands and watched how his chest rose and fell. Quick and shallow breaths weren't enough to have Gaku reaching into the nightstand yet but it certainly put him on edge. 

It took a few minutes for Riku's breathing to even out and for Gaku to stop holding his. 

"I'm okay now. You can relax." Hearing Riku's voice light and still shallow but not as strained let Gaku loosen his grip in favor of looping his arms around Riku's waist. 

"Should I carry you to the bath?" 

Riku nodded and slid himself back so that Gaku could get up. Despite knowing it was coming, Riku still jumped when Gaku's arms looped under him. 

"This makes it seem like I'm your bride huh." Riku fiddled with the neckline of the dress. 

"You'd be the most beautiful bride I could ask for."

"Haha maybe so. But I wouldn't want to draw attention away from the most handsome husband ever." 

"Saying you want to marry me?" 

"As if you didn't say you'd want to marry me?" 

Riku was set down in that moment, Gaku helped in getting the dress off. They both fell into a comfortable silence as Gaku started cleaning them up, a light red dusting both their cheeks as they realized what they had said. 

Riku hesitantly reached to pull Gaku into a kiss that was nothing more than a light press of lips and a shared breath. They both held the same glint in their eyes, both waiting for the other to counter the earlier words, and only smiled when neither did.

"Give me time to ask you properly." Gaku muttered as he rested his forehead against Riku's. Riku hummed, having not heard what Gaku said. 

Riku slumped against Gaku as he continued to clean them both up. Little spots all over Riku started to sting and he knew he'd get a lecture for all the bruises, but at that moment he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was how soft and warm Gaku was and how easily it was to fall asleep curled against him. 

Maybe next time Gaku wouldn't get distracted so easily. 


End file.
